xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Crucible Elpys
Spirit Crucible Elpys is an area in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It lies within the main Titan of the Leftherian Archipelago, that resides within the great cloud barrier, and is only accessible from the Village Guardian of Fonsett Island, and a Leftherian is needed to open the entrance. The lack of Ether in the air inside the Titan weakens Blades, preventing Max Affinity to be reached and for Blade Specials higher than level 1 to be charged. This effect does not apply to artificial Blades such as the various forms of Poppi, including Poppibuster, as well as to Shulk, Fiora, and Elma, since they are not Blades. The Spirit Crucible Elpys is also the place of rest of Addam. Story In the aftermath of the Aegis War, Addam, the hero of the Kingdom of Torna, sealed the third Aegis Sword in the Spirit Crucible Elpys, so that only someone worthy of wielding it could get to it. He then proceeded to seal Pyra in the Ancient Ship, and spent the rest of his days in Fonsett Village, leaving Azurda with the task of looking over the Spirit Crucible. After being easily defeated by Jin, with Pyra being taken away, Rex and the party are lead to the Spirit Crucible by Azurda and Eulogimenos with the objective of retrieving the lost sword in order to defeat Jin and Malos and rescue Pyra. After successfully reaching the lowest part of the Spirit Crucible, the party is confronted by Addam's Phantasms as a final trial. During the battle, Nia reveals herself to be a Blade, and lends her strength to Rex. Accepting Rex as a worthy Driver of the Aegis, a memory of Addam himself meets him in the dream of Elysium, and proceeds to reveal the sword. However, the sword banishes when Rex holds it. But, not bothered by this, as he now knew what he had to do, Rex proceeds to use his connection to Pyra to lead the party to the Cliffs of Morytha. Landmarks and Locations Upper Level Landmarks * Spirit Crucible Entrance * Bone Road Locations * Canyon of Husks * Underground River Lavi * Grave Robbers' Haunt Mid Level Landmarks * Wonder Spring Plaza Ruins * Elpys Great Hall * Cenotaph Bridge * Middle Worm-Ridden Cave Secret Area/Viewpoint * Subterranean Lake Galantia Locations * Helical Cloister * Penitents' Spring * Chamber of Offering Lower Level Landmarks * Stele of Judgment * Portal of the Hero Locations * Chamber of Pillars * Vault of Heroes Salvage Points * Canyon of Husks * Portal of the Hero NPCs * Corden (During Difficult Decisions) * Kathira (During Difficult Decisions) * Nicc (During Difficult Decisions) * Nunana * Traveling Bard Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Ahaato Gyanna * Brutton Parisax * Cave Brog * Dorrl Parisax * Dusky Riik * Eanl Blant * Empress Arachno * Eryagh Pod * Gamen Grebel * Gargen Parisax * Karyl Krabble (after salvaging) * Lun Scorpox * Moist Upa * Nossi Lysaat * Prink Medooz (after salvaging) * Radyo Marrin * Rangel Egg * Reggl Arachno * Rippl Medooz * Seveeto Laia * Shreddle Vang * Slayg Marrin (after salvaging) * Stark Aspar * Sygian Aspid * Tetora Lysaat (after salvaging) * Vashar Caterpile * Zamban Urchon * Zooz Aspid (after salvaging) Quest Exclusive Enemies * Bodom Grebel * Brutal Aspid Unique Monsters * Excavator Darius * Glamorous Alfred * Hard-Bitten Xavier * Holy Lancer Efrain * Vile Howard Bosses * Phantasms Quest Exclusive Bosses * Herald Unbound * Voracious Aspar Etymology Elpys is likely derived from Elpis, the Greek personification of Hope, one of the theological virtues (Latin Spes), and corresponding to the seven heavenly virtue of "Patience", that is opposed to the name of Torna alluding to the seven deadly sins wrath or Ira in Latin. Trivia * Azurda claims that many others have ventured inside Spirit Crucible Elpys and have not returned. However, the entrance to the Spirit Crucible is first opened by Rex, and there are no other entrances other than through the village guardian. *From this it can be assumed that the entrance can be closed. Category:XC2 Locations Category:Spirit Crucible Elpys